Level 33
| moves = 32 | target = 32,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 4 | spaces = 64 }} | moves = 32 }} Difficulty *You have 32 moves to clear 16 double jelly squares in 4 little squares, plus two rings of single jelly squares in the upper right and bottom left quadrants. It is very hard for the majority of the players. *Also, due to the nature of the board, there is absolutely no way to create colour bombs.A colour bomb requires five horizontal or vertical spaces, but the longest length is only four spaces. *Special candies are also difficult to make, especially wrapped candies *You would have to waste some moves if a certain part of the board has no possible matches. Stars Strategy *Focus on clearing jellies from the bottom squares first, this will give a chance for cascades to happen at the top squares, which can clear the jelly automatically. Only work at the top to clear the final jelly or to create special candies. Focus on one of the squares. It will be better if you aim for clearing 2 jellies at each move. *Boosters do not help you a lot in this level. Do not use them. Hopefully, a good board (with candies allowing you to clear as many jellies as possible) will help you in this level. *Another advanced tip is to foresee the move you are going to take and try not to make the bottom board run out of moves. This is especially important, since if the bottom is completely stuck, prepare to lose this level, as there are virtually no way to free it up except for striped candies (which are already hard to be created and activated). By trying the best to keep the board alive, there will be a higher chance of passing the level. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. However, it is not that useful as the board layout is rather restricted. Moreover, it is impossible to create colour bombs.A colour bomb requires five horizontal or vertical spaces but the longest length is only four spaces. *The jellies are worth 32,000 points. Hence, an additional 18,000 points for two stars and an additional 38,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *There are limited amounts of jelly, reducing the amount of points earned through cascades. *Given that is impossible to create colour bombs, it is essential that there are matches on the lower quadrants at all times to allow constant cascades and to complete this level in as few moves as possible. Trivia *This is the first quadrant level. *This is one of the few levels to make a cameo in a Candy Crush Saga television advertisement. The other levels are , , , , , , , , and . Most of these levels were rated hard or harder. *This design re-appears in . Ironically, level 252 in this game used to be a very easy Timed level which is also Very Easy to earn two and three stars whereas the same number level from that game is Extremely Hard to earn two and three stars. *The board structure looks like in . Notes Walkthrough Gallery Levels 33, 50 and 147 appearing in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Level 33 in the CCS television ad Category:Quadrant levels